My Most Precious Treasure
by Kevin Izumi
Summary: Tak peduli meski kita terpisah, tak peduli seberapa jauh. Aku akan kembali... Kembali ke pagi yang baru... Bersamamu... Disamping mu... /!\: GS!Han, TYPO, GAJE, PENDEK, dll fanfic pertama setelah hilang beberapa saat


A/N : Hola! Saya datang dengan cerita baru :3 (padahal yang laen belom selese) setelah lebih dari 1 taun hiatus akhirnya saya balek. Jujur gak ada alasan khusus kenapa bisa hiatus selama itu, dan alesan utama adalah males dan diri ini yang suka procrastination *hais abaikan. Tapi tenang bagi pembaca panpik saya yang laen semuanya bakal tetep lanjut walopin dengan pace selambat siput. Well, let's enjoy.

/!\: typo, gaje, ga nyambung, aneh, ababil, GS!luhan dll

Pair: Sehun x Luhan polepel

Walaupun aku sendirian, aku akan tetap berjalan

Aku akan pergi ke mimpi yang pernah kita lihat bersama

Untuknya aku akan tetap berdiri, akan tetap berjuang

Aku berjanji akan membuat mimpi yang kita sebut kebahagiaan terwujud

Tak peduli meski kita terpisah, tak peduli seberapa jauh

Aku akan kembali...

Kembali ke pagi yang baru...

Bersamamu...

Disamping mu...

 _ **My Most Precious Treasure**_

 _Untuk kehidupan yang kau berikan... Terima kasih banyak..._

Siapa? Apa maksudnya? Aku dimana? Kenapa semuanya gelap? Dimana semuanya? Tunggu, siapa 'semua' itu? Aku... Apa yang terjadi?

 _Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan pergi._

Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa rasanya sakit?

Sesosok perempuan cantik berambut coklat di depanku tersenyum kecil, tangannya terjulur ke arah ku, matanya yang tenang menghipnotisku untuk meraih uluran tangannya. Malaikat kah ia?

Apa dia suara tadi? Suara lembut yang kudengar pertama kali saat aku membuka mata di dunia asing ini.

Secercah cahaya berpendar di depanku dan malaikat jelita di depanku. Semakin lama cahaya itu semakin membesar, menyelubungiku dan malaikat ini.

Hal yang terlambat kusadari ialah sosoknya yang makin samar di hadapanku, dan akhirnya malaikat jelita itu menghilang di telan oleh cahaya. Malaikat yang membimbingku, yang menuntunku menjauh dari kegelapan. Kini hilang.

Mataku dibuat silau oleh cahaya tadi. Kutempatkan kedua tanganku di hadapanku, mata ku pejamkan menghalau sinar benderang yang kini menyelubungi diriku.

Putih, dingin. Dua kata itulah yang meluncur dari pikiranku setelah membuka mataku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Suara isak terdengar dari arah kananku. Seorang wanita paruh baya menatapku dengan pandangan penuh kebahagiaan. Air mata tak henti keluar dari kedua matanya. Kedua tangannya menangkup mulut tak percaya.

"Kau sadar... Akhirnya kau sadar. Terima kasih Tuhan."

Ia peluk tubuhku. Apa dia keluargaku? Ibuku? Sungguh hangat.

Tapi, kenapa masih terasa ada ruang kosong? Kenapa rasanya hatiku masih hampa? Kenapa rasanya aku kehilangan sesuatu?

"Ibu..."

Kuberanikan diriku untuk berucap. Tenggorokanku terasa sakit, dan suaraku terdengar parau. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Diusap air matanya, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan lembut,"Ya? Kenapa?"

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku dimana? Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?"

Ugh! Apa yang sebenarnya kubicarakan? Siapa itu Luhan? Kenapa aku merasa sedih? Cemas?

Sekelebat bayangan muncul di kepala ku. Sesosok wanita anggun berambut coklat kayu, mata sebening kaca, dan sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajahnya. Luhan, kekasihku. Potongan potongan kejadian sebelum aku masuk ke rumah sakit berputar di kepala ku dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Darinya aku mendapat satu kalimat

 _"Meskipun cahaya lenyap, dunia hancur, selamanya tak akan kulupakan, doa kecil yang akan menuntun ke harapan kita."_

"Maafkan ibu, Sehun. Maafkan kami semua."

Suara ibu menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Kata-kata ibu seperti tengah menyayat hatiku yang telah terluka. Mataku terasa panas, dan tanpa peringatan air mata turun dari mataku. Kurasakan bayangan Luhan menjauh dan memudar, sekuat apa pun aku berusaha meraihnya tak sanggup untuk tangan ini meraihnya. Senyuman itu, binar matanya, kata-katanya, dirinya, kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Selamanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Denganku? Dengan Luhan?"

Ku siapakan diri ini untuk yang terburuk, menahan segala rasa derita dan sakit. Untuk mendengarkan kisah kekasihmu berakhir bukanlah hal yang kau temui mudah.

"Saat kejadian itu kalian sedang kencan, bukan?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala. Terakhir kali yang kulihat adalah kita sedang berkencan di café yang bersebelahan langsung dengan laut.

"Sayangnya, kalian datang di tempat yang benar, namun di waktu yang salah. Saat kalian tengah makan malam, rombongan penjahat datang dan menyandera semua pengunjung. Luhan tengah tidak beruntung kala itu, dia dijadikan sandera pertama, tentu kau tidak terima dan menghajar mereka. Kau kalah jumlah dan pengalaman, tentu kau kalah. Mereka membuangmu yang saat itu masih setengah sadar ke laut. Kau sangat beruntung karena Luhan menyelamatkanmu."

Kini aku teringat, saat itu ku kira adalah akhirku, namun sepasang tangan menarikku ke permukaan, lalu ke pinggir pantai yang lumayan jauh. Itu adalah Luhan.

"Sebelumnya Luhan telah mendapat beberapa luka tembak di bahu, dan luka di leher. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dengan luka seperti itu dia menyelamatkan dirimu dari kematian, namun mengundang dirinya ke kematian. Luka di lehernya membuat pernafasannya tak lancar, luka tembak di bahunya, dan luka akibat batu karang membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah, namun dia berenang menyelamatkanmu dengan kematian memeluk kalian berdua. Kau ditemukan di pinggir pantai bersamanya, dengan Luhan yang tak bernyawa."

"Aku sungguh bodoh... Egois."

Air mataku kembali mengalir, menyadari kebodohanku, dan keegoisan ku saat itu. Ibu hanya bisa memeluk diriku, memberikan sedikit ketenangan dalam diriku.

"Saat itu aku hanya mementingkan diriku, hanya berpikir aku yang tak bisa hidup tanpa Luhan, aku yang membutuhkannya sebagai petunjuk arahku, aku yang akan terpuruk tanpanya. Tapi sekalipun aku tak pernah memikirkan dirinya. Seharusnya aku menunggu polisi datang, Luhan... Luhan pasti akan selamat."

Hari ini kuhabiskan dengan ibu. Ia mengatakan aku sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kematian lebih memilih dirinya kala itu, dan tak ada seorangpun yang dapat melepaskan pelukan sang kematian. Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menerima. Dan berterima kasih atas pengorbanan kekasihku.

 _ **-1 month later-**_

Setelah cukup kuat aku diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Hal yang pertama melintas adalah Luhan. Aku akan mengunjunginya. Ibu mengantarkan ku ke makam Luhan. Disana aku berdoa untuknya, agar diberikan dirinya ketenangan, dan perlindungan. Kuletakkan buket bunga edelweiss di makamnya. Cinta abadi, edelweiss.

Terima kasih untuk segalanya, untuk 4 tahun yang telah tertulis permanen di hati dan otakku, untuk kehidupan yang telah kau berikan, untuk menjadi sang keajaiban yang melepaskan ku dari pelukan sang kematian, untuk menjadi malaikat yang menuntunku menjauh dari kegelapan, menjadi bagian dari jiwaku, hidupku, dan duniaku. Terima kasih untuk menjadi keajaiban ku.

 _Kaulah yang mengajarkanku untuk tidak pernah takut lagi akan dunia, namun kini telah tiba saatnya untuk ku melepaskan genggamanku dari tanganmu._

 _Jika aku berbalik , tidak akan ada seorang pun terlihat, bahkan bayang sekalipun. Untuk hidup adalah untuk berdiri dan berjuang. Setelah aku mengerti segalanya, yang kubutuhkan hanya sedikit keberanian untuk melangkah maju._

 _Meskipun sendirian, aku akan tetap berjalan. Meskipun ingin untuk ku mengakhiri semuanya. Suaramu yang akan mengatakan ku untuk tidak putus asa. Meskipun hal ini menyakitkan, meskipun kegelapan menelanku. Jauh di dalam hatiku sebuah cahaya akan tetap bersinar terang. Karena engkaulah Harta ku yang paling berharga._

 _-The End-_

A/N yeeeee sudah selese ini adalah wansyut kedua saya. Entah kenapa meskipun luhan udah gak di exo lagi saya cuman bisa kepikiran ini dan HunHan. Walopun wansyut nya keliatannya telat banget, dan saya nya yang gila bisa berenti nulis sampe 1 taun lebih beberapa bulan beberapa hari. Mungkin ini bisa dibilang penebusan dosa *slap* tapi tenang aja saya bakal tetep lanjutin Ff lainnya *gak peduli* See You


End file.
